


Yo en Su Lugar

by Earlynickname



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlynickname/pseuds/Earlynickname
Summary: Es un fanfic inspirado en el anime Seishun Buta Yarou, solo que esta ves la pareja será entre nuestro querido prota y Rio Futaba, espero sea de su agrado, si no, pues igualmente gracias por darme algo de su tiempo.Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.
Relationships: Azusagawa Sakuta/Futaba Rio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Yo en Su Lugar

_DE VUELTA AL COMIENZO_

-M..e me gustas,¿oíste?. Me gustas Sakuta!!!- Confesó una sonrojada Rio a un anonadado Sakuta.

-Pe..pero po....- No pudo terminar ya que una presión en sus labios le impidió hablar. 

No podía articular palabra, ya que su mejor amiga se le había confesado momentos antes y ahora lo estaba besando, estaba en shock , pero esa sensación no le desagradaba .

-"¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?"- Pensó Sakuta sonrojado por la acción de su amiga.

-"Recuerdo como era todo antes"- Pensó y soltó un suspiro.

[-]

Era una tarde en e la preparatoria donde estudian nuestros dos protagonistas; pero nos centramos en el laboratorio donde están ubicados ambos.

Estaban teniendo una discusión sobre el muy mencionado entre ambos, el "síndrome de la pubertad", otra vez estaban discutiendo sobre su existencia.

-Azusagawa, ya te e dicho muchas veces que ese síndrome no es real, o al menos no es científicamente probable - Decía Rio mientras preparaba café en la mesa del laboratorio.

-¿Entonces como explicas los cortes que tengo en el pecho?- Dijo con tono calmado Sakuta - ¿O los cortes que le aparecían a mi hermana de la nada?-

-Yo dije que era científicamente imposible, no que pudiera probar su improbabilidad, ¿Cuántas de azúcar?- Decía tomando un envase que aparentemente era "azúcar".

-Dos por favor, pero, ¿Aún con las pruebas que te doy dudas de su existencia?- Decía tomando su café.

-Tú me estas dando pruebas de algo, pero no precisamente tienen que ser de eso- Hablaba mientras enfriaba su café.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- Preguntaba Sakuta.

-Pues tendría que ver la situación al momento, supongo-

-Entonces en la siguiente situación que tenga a la primera que llamaré será a tí-

-Como quieras-

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, iré a la biblioteca para tomar unos libros, hasta mañana, que tengas buena noche- Decía mientras tomaba sus cosas y se paraba de su asiento.

-Hasta mañana- Se despedía mientras preparaba otro café.

Sakuta salió del laboratorio con rumbo hacia la estación de tren.

Tomó un tren con que va a una estación cercana a la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la biblioteca este comienza a buscar los libros que necesita, todo bien, de no ser porque una joven (que ante sus ojos, muy bella) se esta paseando por la biblioteca vestida de conejita.

-"¿Pero qué esta pasando aquí?"- Se preguntaba Sakuta en su interior.

La conejita al percatarse de que la estaban observando fue inmediatamente donde su observador.

-Tú, ¿Puedes verme?-  
  
  
  
  
[-]  
  
  
  


**_Hasta ahí el capítulo de hoy, es algo corto pero espero y les guste, pues próximamente lo volveré a actualizar, pues sin más les deseo buenos/buenas días/tardes/noches._ **

**_¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMAA¡_ **


End file.
